


Willow 's Glen Nudist Sactuary

by KardiaB



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaB/pseuds/KardiaB
Summary: Orgy Pants to Work - Chloe, Lucifer and Ella arrive at Willow's Glen but have to get naked to enter. Chloe demands that they wait for a warrant and enforces it. Lucifer calls her bluff to spank him. It was a bluff, right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Willow 's Glen Nudist Sactuary

**Author's Note:**

> Updated for word number reasons...

Lucifer and Ella stand back as Chloe talks to the uncooperative man guarding the entrance to the Willow's Glen Nudist Sanctuary. It is apparently not as easy as they thought to enter the area.  
“Either get naked, or get a warrant,” the security guard tells Chloe refusing admittance even after she showed him her badge.  
“Fine I'll get a warrant,” Chloe confirms annoyed and turns around. And he is naked... again, she thinks as she sees him, holding his bundle of clothes in front of his privates.  
“Lucifer!" she gasps surprised. How she sometimes wishes that he would just behave himself for once.  
"Please put some clothes on, we are professionals,” she scolds trying to stay calm enough to actually look like the professional she just claimed to be. “Ella...” Chloe stops frustrated as she sees the equally naked brunette and grumbles. “Not okay.” Honestly, what were they both thinking.  
“Aw, bucket list?” Ella asks and looks with big eyes pleadingly at the unmoving detective. Why was she always the only responsible adult around?  
“Oh come on Detective, when in Rome...” Lucifer adds. He comes to stand right in front of her and gently nudges her with his pile of clothing invitingly. And that's enough. She has to draw the line somewhere and she will not play his game.  
“Lucifer no,” she growls in her sternest voice. “Put your clothes back on or I will take this belt to your bum repeatedly,” she threatens, but she should have known better, she thinks the second the words leave her mouth and she sees his grin.  
“Oh kinky Detective. All right. Do your worst,” he says with a cocky smile, handing the clothes to the security guard and bending over with his hands on the entrance gate, calling her assumed bluff. He is even wriggling his ass at her invitingly.  
Chloe sighs annoyed but knows better than to leave the thread empty. She takes the belt from his pile of clothing while the guard just shrugs at her and folds it over. If this is her one chance to discipline the devil, she is going to make it rememberable. She takes a stand next to Lucifer and without preamble delivers one mighty smack to his unprotected bottom. The resounding slap is loud enough to scare two birds from the trees.  
Lucifer howls surprised as the pain registers and a red stripe appears on both of his cheeks. He jumps up and shields his poor bum with both hands rubbing it soothingly. After all these years he still forgets his vulnerability around her.  
“Ella,” Chloe points the doubled over belt at the shocked forensic, “get dressed,” and Ella scrambles to get back into her clothes, checking every two seconds if Chloe changed her mind about punishing her as well but the detective stays where she is.  
“Lucifer.” she says sternly turning back to her partner and prompting him to get a move on. He jumps fearfully back a step out of her immediate reach.  
“No more. I'm sorry, I'll get dressed,” he pleads still trying to rub the sting out.  
Chloe nods and he takes the bundle from the guard making sure to keep his bottom angled away from her and the belt. He hurries to cover the bright red line that adorns his backside.  
Chloe shares a moment with the security guard when he lifts an eyebrow inquisitively at her but she just shakes her head and shrugs.  
“I'm done,” Ella announces pulling on the hem of her jacket nervously. Chloe hands Lucifer his belt when he is finished dressing and comes to stand in front of her subdued. He takes it sheepishly, fumbling it back through the loops.  
“Ella, see if we can get a warrant from Judge Beckers.” Chloe orders, “Lucifer, back seat is all yours until the warrant arrives. March.” He looks at her upset at being made to sit down now but feels apparently chastised enough to be unwilling to ask for more punishment.


End file.
